


In the Dark and the Light

by writerdot



Series: 14 Day McDanno Challenge [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulls into the driveway, sees the lights shining out of every window like a beacon. He has no idea why Danny seems to have this thing about turning on every light he encounters in every place he’s ever in, but he never actually complains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark and the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Okay, so I suck. Turns out being sick turned into a whole health issue and I have been trying to get that under control. I think I'm getting there now. I am looking forward to getting back to writing. I can't promise it will be every day, but I will finish this challenge...I hope. Anyway, more fluff! Hope you guys like it.

**14: Doing Something with Grace**

It's a warm Saturday night when Steve pulls into the driveway, sees the lights shining out of every window like a beacon. He has no idea why Danny seems to have this thing about turning on every light he encounters in every place he’s ever in, but Steve never actually complains...well, okay, not seriously, anyway. When he compares it to the times when he’s driven up to an empty, dark house, this…this is another universe. He can’t ever get enough of this little family he’s cultivated for himself, will never take for granted the ball of excitement that sits in his stomach when they manage to pull off nights like these.

Tonight is movie night and it’s never spontaneous; they plan for weeks, trying to carve out a Saturday night where they can get the three of them in one place. Of course, it has to be their weekend with Grace, with no school the next day (or weekend extracurricular activities), no work, just them, movies and dinner.

Grabbing the food off the passenger seat, he makes his way out of his truck to the front door. Before he can open it, however, someone else beats him to it.

“Uncle Steve!” Grace says happily. She hugs him around the waist quickly before helping him with the bags as Danny ambles up behind her.

“Heya sweetie,” Steve answers, then sends Danny a mock glare. “You see this? She came to help me and you’re just standing there.”

Steve can hear Grace's giggle as she goes to the kitchen. Danny shrugs, unrepentant. “I am continuing to cultivate good manners in our daughter, Steven. Considering the way you shovel food in your mouth at the dinner table, one of us needs to maintain her education.”

As usual, Steve’s heart gives a little flutter at the words "our daughter." Ever since they got married three months ago, Danny seems to spout it whenever possible. Steve doesn’t need the reminder that Danny loves their new arrangement as much as he does, but they both still get a kick out of the words anyway.

“I will never understand why you use so many words to explain something, when fewer words will do,” Steve says, instead of grabbing Danny and wrapping around him like he’d like to…their daughter is in the next room, gathering plates and silverware from the sound of it. Besides, bickering with him is a very close second to being just as fun.

“And by the way, Mr.-Leave-Dirty-Towels-on-the-Bathroom-Floor-for-Me-to-Clean-Up, you’re not really a paragon of good manners yourself,” Steve points out.

“Well, gee,” Danny answers in a horrible ‘innocent’ tone of voice that he knows drives Steve crazy. “That’s an awfully long name. Wonder how I’ll remember it?”

Steve just barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. “You will remember that I’m good with acronyms.”

They have a brief, intense stare-down…and then Steve can see it, the corners of Danny’s lips struggling, and there it is, Steve’s won, because Danny laughs first.

“Come here and kiss me hello, you ridiculous person,” Danny says happily and Steve has no choice but to grant him his request.

“Mmmm, hi,” Danny hums as they back away just a second later, foreheads pressed gently together and Steve can feel Danny’s breath against his mouth.

“Hi,” Steve breathes and he tries, he really does, to remember they aren’t alone, but Danny’s arms are wrapped around Steve’s neck and his own arms have wrapped around Danny’s waist of their own volition. He’d swear it under oath.  

“Okay, ew,” Grace says, coming back in from the kitchen, arms laden with plates and forks. “I thought staying in there to answer a text would help me avoid the mushy stuff. Come on, guys, I’m hungry. I left the food in the kitchen, I couldn’t grab it all at once.”

“Danno started it,” Steve says immediately, making Danny whap him in the chest. Grace rolls her eyes at their antics, looking so much like Danny that Steve can’t hold back a grin.

He grabs the food from the kitchen and joins them in the living room, everyone claiming their seats. Grace plants herself in her favorite arm chair while Steve and Danny take the couch.

“So are we staying with _Harry Potter_ or going with _Lord of the Rings_? Last I remember, that heated debate never got settled,” Steve asks as he dishes food out.

Grace giggles as Danny sends her a fake glare and answers, “We’re compromising. The first _Harry Potter_ and the first _Lord of the Rings_.”

“If dad can make it that long,” Grace quips with a cheeky smile on her face. “Remember last time, Danno, you fell asleep halfway through _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_. We never got to the sequel!”

Danny makes a noise that, Steve has pointed out on several occasions, sounds like a cat getting its tail stepped on (which Danny has flatly denied, of course. He remembers one ridiculous discussion they’d had, how Danny had informed him that since Steve has never had a cat, and no, Mr. Pickles didn't count, he's not at all qualified to make that comparison. It had gone down hill from there and grabbed the top spot on Steve’s mental list of their Most Ridiculous Arguments) and starts off on a whole new rant. Steve and Grace share amused grins as Danny says something about how “it’s perfectly healthy to take a nap when needed,” a lecture they’ve both heard before.

When they do actually get _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ started, the lights are off, the glow of the TV illuminating them. Steve wraps his arm around Danny’s shoulders and as Danny makes himself comfortable under his arm, like he always does, Steve knows he is okay with the lights being off.

This is definitely the kind of dark house Steve will always, happily, settle into.


End file.
